particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Selucia
Selucia, officially known as the Imperium Selucianum (Selucian for "Selucian Imperium", frequently but incorrectly also translated as "Selucian Empire") is an island nation considered to be a part of the continent of Majatra. To the East of Selucia lies Cildania, to the West Pontesi, and to the North Malivia, while the Majatran Sea lies to the South. Geography Main Article: 'Geography of Selucia'' Comprised of three islands, Selucia is rich in culture and beautiful places, whether one wants to relax on one of Selucia's beaches or climb in the mountains. Selucia straddles the Equator and gets nearly 330 days of sunshine every year. However, the mountains and inner valleys offer cool places, and the clouds get caught in the mountaintops to unload their rain. The three islands offer three different cultures, but they are not as different as one may think. It is more or less the people's behaviour, how they deal with situations, and how they handle the climate that differentiate them. The capital, Auroria, is the biggest city in the Empire and seat of the government and senate. The foundation of this wonderful and mighty city was in 753 B.C.E. Another major part of the Imperium are the major families of Selucia. In modern times they are called parties, but that is mostly in foreign countries. Some of them are so old, the Selucian people are sure they are of divine origin. Travelers who visit Selucia marvel as soon as they leave the ship or plane. Busy sidewalks, cafés, and bars draw their attention to the people. A few Selucian citizens still walk in traditional robes, a tunica worn with or without a toga. But with advancing tachnology taking hold in the nation, many have forgone the traditional wear in favor of a more common fashion. Most people of the Imperium are amiable and the citizens often invite visitors into a bar to drink something or just explain the best way to one of the beaches. Most of Selucia's streets are wide, with trees along the sides, giving the feeling of great allées. The sidewalks are made out of granite, the plazas paved with marble. One can often see groups of women walking up and down the streets carrying their shopping purchases home, or stopping along the way to chat with their friends under the shade of the larger trees. A surprise to visitors used to political matters being dealt with in private or in the newspaper, politics is a public topic for most all citizens. They can be found in restaurants talking and discussing the laws, insider politics, or international situations while eating dinner with the family. History Government and Politics The Selucian Senate is one of the major bodies to govern the Imperium. Though the ministers of the government are on the top of the ladder, laws and treaties can only be ratified by this group. Heated debates and funny little stories are always part of a discussion here. The Selucian Senate is often the place of international meetings as well as the annual new year's celebration, to which the Selucian citizens are invited by the government. For a while, famous debates between VBS and IBS were held here, and the Imperator was seen to be amused while sipping Uleroth's finest whisky. But the people have spoken that the riches once given to legislators must not occur any further. Thus, the Democratic Green Party of Selucia has gained a foothold in the government. The people of the continent of Majatra regard this place as one of the major powers that others cannot deny to listen to from time to time. The Southern Oceanic Treaty Organization was founded here and subsequently spread across the Majatran continent. In the rich history of the Selucian Imperium important decisions were made here, deciding between war and peace, aid and pressure, and common free trade and government control. The Senate's major importance for the Imperium is well known in the myths and tales of Selucia. Every first of January, the government thanks the gods for their leadership, inspiration and wisdom. Each town and city has its own Curia, where elected and appointed magistrates handle the tasks of daily life. The villages and rural districts are mostly connected to governmental structures of neighbouring towns and cities. It was a tradition in Selucia to dress in traditional clothes during daily work, in worship of the Empire's history and culture. Though in modern times ballots can be handled electronically, the Imperium went through several crises with this system. As a result, Selucia returned to an easier and more traditional way. Now the voters tick the box next to the name of their favored candidate and drop the ballot in a box. Two members of each party then count the ballots. This prevents cheating. The Selucian citizens are proud to combine modernity with traditional elements in the Imperium. Politics Politics in the Empire is mostly a debate among the three elder families (parties). Differences in how to model the society are often the cause of heated debates, and the involved families are not always able to find a consensus. From time to time some citizens from another party manage to take part in the senate, but mostly this sort of tomfoolery is short-lived. Usually it signals the political ascendancy of a different family. The political spectrum wavers between left and far-left. The Imperium has never seen a strong left wing, though some environmental parties have come and gone in the past centuries, though one has finally taken hold with the Democratic Green Party of Selucia. This, of course, influenced the other players on the political stage, and today the most of them have their own stance on this topic. The primary cause of passionate debates has become taxation policy, as more industry-leaning families clash with those who try to balance the taxation between the upper hundreds and those who are of middling or minor income. Senate The members of the Selucian Senate are called Senatores. A single member is called a Senator. Each member has to run his own election tour for his favorite family. Therefore it is standard for the candidate to restrict himself to one location, such as a city, town, village, or rural district. The Senators' most used venue for campaigning is the rostrum, a traditional concession to the time when modern communication tools were not present. Modern tools as well are used to contact voters, like TV shows, blogs, mail advertising, posters, and websites. An election campaign can be expensive, so most candidates have a comfortable family background. But from time to time Selucian citizens come together to form a new party and collecting money for their stance. In the past, depending on the results of the last election campaign, the Senate pays up to 35% of the costs. The salary of a Senator is strongly fixed to the income of the average Selucian worker. The magistrates (ministers) of the government also receive the average income. This ensures democracy unlike ruling parties of the past. The luxury tax does go toward maintaining the palaces and governmental ceremonies for visting foreign politcians as well as for the Cohors Praetoria. Imperator The Selucian Empire's Head of State is the Imperator. The full title is '''Imperator/Imperatrix Omnis Seluciae, Fidei Defensor/Fidei Defensatrix. The difference between Selucia and most other monarchies is the election of the Selucian Imperator. It is one of the oldest traditions in Selucia. The citizens vote for a person they trust most to rule the Imperium and to find the right magistrates for the government. Traditionally, the Imperator proposes cabinets of a wide political spectrum to include the most political opinions in his daily work. Though he holds immense power and the option to send out troops or to offer aid, he needs the support of other magistrates as well. The Selucian Empire has been blessed that most Imperatores in the history of the nation have been moderate, trustworthy, and hardworking persons, though admittedly a few have been lunatics or simply unable to fill the position. Though today, the rule of Imperators is coming to an end as Selucia transitions toward a more democratic system. Those who are interested can find an overview of all previous Imperatores in the Index Imperatorum. Magistrates Those whom the Senatus elects form the government of the Selucian Imperium. A wide spectrum of political leanings exist within the cabinet, but all offices are intended to be filled with the best possible persons. One of the differences in comparison with other nations on Terra is the power of each office. Some of them have more power than others or share power with the Imperator or the Consules. But all are responsible for their office alone and have to give a vindication speech after their turn. They can't get punished as member of the cabinet but later when they are just senatores again their illegal acting acting can be punished. Nevertheless it is a high honour to be elected to hold an office and most, if not all, Senatores work hard toward this goal. It offers high reputation and influence and their descendants are proud to have well known if not famous family members within their ranks. To see the current cabinet visit the Index Magistratuum. Families Selucian Politics is a matter of families. Though all people are free to vote for their candidate, the basic system functions like in ancient times with patrons and clients. Other nations hold campaign rallies to collect money and support, but here in Selucia things follow a different way. Politics is a costly work and needs lots of money to run a campaign and later to fulfill the tasks, be it the construction of new parks or statues, temples, or just social programs. Not just the husband, wife, and children are involved in this family endeavor, but also the clients and all those who work for the patron, such as attendants, housekeeper or the farmers on the family's land. In this manner a family can number hundreds of persons. Cities The Selucian Imperium is rich in beautiful villages, towns and cities. Though today the Imperium has 10 major metropolises and lots of medium-sized towns and small wonderful villages, it started in the ancient times of Selucia. The Selucian peoples lived in small villages and worked hard on their fields or as fishers on the sea to earn their daily income around 800 B.C.E. But in 753 B.C.E. the richest fishermen made a decision that forever changed Selucia. Selucius Maximus returned from one of his daily hunting trips just to call the circle of elders together. He suggested building a town! After intensive debates and discussions Selucius was victorious with his plan and convinced the others to support him. This was the birth of the first Selucian town, Auroria. In the year 753 B.C.E. Auroria was build up and functioned as the main trading market for the neighbouring districts and regions in Korgana. Her place near the sea and her port also helped her to became a keystone for trading with Shadar Island. Around 685 B.C.E. the Selucian natives were united under one roof bound together by the same religion and origin. Just 5 years later in worship of Selucius Maximus all people of the three islands began to call themself Selucian, and have continued to do so up to the present day. Since the foundation of Auroria the Selucian people worked hard to improve their architectural skills and they started to build up villages and small towns over the islands and connected them with roads. These skills and the improvement of infrastructure boosted the Selucian society. Faster travelling and trading, better communities and laws and administrations helped them to go farther. And now the Selucian Empire is blessed with these wonderful towns and cities. To give you a first impression you will find some towns and cities described here. Below an overview about two important Municipiae Auroria One of the main avenues is the Via Imperatoris dividing Auroria from NE to SW. This avenue has a width of 50 meters with a green strip planted with trees and a sidewalk in its middle, and each 100 meters a fontain. It is also the place for parades of all kinds - be it after a military victory or the new year's parade. Important festivities are also held here, like the three religious parades to honor the three main gods. The inhabitants come from all over the Empire and strong communities of foreign people form other Majatran coutries live here too. Auroria is a multicosmos of people bound by the divine might of this city. The inhabitants, despite their varied origins, say in unison: Civis Selucium ego. The biggest market place is the Forum Selucium. It is a combination of religious buildings, stores and market halls as well as cafés, bars, cigar lounges, bistros, restaurants and of course embassies of other nations. Here the inhabitants live their daily life, their joy and their culture. As the capital of the Selucian Empire lots of important buildings and companies have their seats here. Big trading guilds and universities of all kinds make this metropolis really the most important city, not only of the Empire but also for the neighbouring nations. Important buildings and places *Domicilium Imperatoris (Palace of the Emperor) *Senatus *Magistratus (ministries) *Pantheon *Sepulcrum Imperatorum (Mausoleum of the Emperors) *Domicilium SOTO *Domicilium Allied Nations *Academia legis navalis (of the law of the sea) *Academia legis omnium gentium (of international laws) *Academia legum peregrinarum (of foreign laws) *Academia legum rerum publicarum (of the national laws) *Summum Praetorium Selucium *Academia Militaria *Academia Navalis *Praetorium regionalis II aeriae navigationis Seluciae *Emporium Maximum Mercatorum (The biggest trading market) *Via Imperatoris *Via Selucia *Forum Selucium *Forum Publicum *Forum Aureum *Schola Magna *Officinae (industries) *Colosseum Imperatoris *Circus Maximus *Circus Publicus Magnus *Theatrum Selucium *Theatrum Majatrum *Castra Legionis (5x) *Castra Legionis Praetoriae (5x) Assedo Once upon a time in Selucia the city Assedo was the capital of the northern regions of Korgana. The family Asseda (nowadays known as the House of Assedo) gave this city her name. During the unification wars between 500 and 437 B.C.E. the Familia Asseda joined the site of the Familia Selucia and Korgana became the first unified province of Selucia. Assedo's early contacts with northern babarians between 387 and 354 B.C.E. developed this city into the first overseas trading port and meeting point for foreign relations. But the time wasn't always peaceful and soon the first clashes between Selucians and barbarians occured. Assedo was forced to build walls and barracks to defend herself during barbarian sieges. This is one of the reasons why some of the most important weapons factories have their facilities in and around Assado. The inhabitants are proud of their eldest family and the Familia Asseda sponsored huge parks and gardens for the people. Today Assedo is one of the most important cities and offers well signed recreation areas. Assedo is also a garrison city and 5 Legions are stationed here with the possibility to use two big training fields outside the city. The major seaport is an important keystone for the northern trading routes and several merchant companies founded their HQs here. So there is no doubt the gods Neptunus and Mercurius are highly venerated with huge temples. In the surrounding villages and towns the citizens developed fine wines using the hills with their good earth and some tabacco plantations are also working. Important buildings and places *Praetorium Provincialis *Praetorium regionalis I'' aeriae navigationis Seluciae *Circus Assedi *Theatrum Assedi *Theatrum Poeticum *Portus Magnus Mercatorum *Portus Classis Seluciae ''(Selucian Fleet Port) *Officinae (industries) *Forum Assedi *Forum Hobraziae *Emporium Korganae *Castra Legionis (5x) *Academia Legum Korganis *Scriptorium Demographics Ethnicity The dominant ethnic group in Selucia is the Selucian people, an Enetric ethnicity distantly related to Kalopians and more closely to Selucic peoples such as Augustans, Canrillaise, or Ushalandans. In addition to Selucians living on the islands since ancient times, this group also encompasses various people of mixed ethnic and cultural backgrounds, legacy of Selucian colonization, that primarily identify as Selucian. Selucia also has significant numbers of minorities, most of them from the neighboring nations of Cildania, Pontesi, and Barmenia. Jelbic peoples collectively constitute the largest minority in Selucia. Jelbics arrived on the islands following various waves of immigration, especially as a result of several Selucian occupations of Pontesi, and most recently due to the expulsion of Felinists from Barmenia. *Selucians 81% :*Selucians proper 66% :*Seluco-Barmenians 7% :*Seluco-Pontesians 5% :*Seluco-Cildanians 3% *Jelbics 6% *Cildanians 4% *Arev Mardik 3% *Majatrans 2% *Kathurans 1% *Yeudis 1% *Other (Deltarians, Augustans, Luthorians, Solentians etc.) 2% Religion Selucia has a long history of conflict between its two major national faiths, namely the Selucian Patriarchal Church and Religio Seluciana. Both have been present in the nation for millenia, and the two often compete for the position of dominant religion, while frequently persecuting the other. The Selucian Patriarchal Church, headquartered in Selucia, is the largest denomination of Hosianism, and is led by its Arch-Patriarch, located in the Selucian city of Auroria. Several other Hosian demoninations are also practiced in the nation. Religio Seluciana, often known as Selucian Paganism, is a native polytheistic religion worshipping a pantheon of 27 main gods and numerous minor divinities and spirits. Religio Seluciana was given its modern form in the 19th century when it was accepted as the national faith of Selucia. Recently the Religio was expanded after the acceptance of Felinism as a valid expression of Selucian Paganism. Felinism is an animalistic religion born in Barmenia in the 30th century and worshipping cats as divine beings, built upon the shamanistic beliefs of the Jelbic peoples with heavy influences from Selucian Paganism as practiced by Seluco-Barmenians. Recently most Felinists moved to Selucia, where they were accepted as being part of the same faith as Selucian Pagans. Currently the two faiths have begun moving closer together, and may in the future become a single belief system. *Hosianism 64% :*Selucian Patriarchal Church 57% :*Apostolic Church of the East 3% :*Terran Patriarchal Church 2% :*Other 2% *Paganism 24% :*Religio Seluciana 17% :*Felinism 4% :*Jelbic shamanism 3% *Irreligious 7% *Ahmadism 3% *Other 2% Selucian Patriarchal Church The largest religious denomination in Selucia is the Selucian Patriarchal Church, a Patriarchal faith claiming direct continuity with the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra, the first international Hosian church. The Selucian Patriarchal Church is the largest Hosian body on Terra, and after a long history of competing with the indigenous Religio Seluciana eventually displaced it as the religion of the majority of Selucians. Religio Selucia The native religion of Selucia is Religio Seluciana, also known as Cultus Deorum, the polytheistic native faith of the Selucian people. The Religio was once the dominant religion in the nation, but was replaced in that role by the Selucian Patriarchal Church, after which Religio Selucia was declared a religio illicita and its practice banned. Beginning with the 37th century the Religio has experienced a slow resurgence, most recently as a result of the Barmenian Refugee Crisis. Other Religions Of course the Empire contains other beliefs and religions than the native folk religion, the most colorful of these is Helatrobusism, a religion that believes that an alien race known as the Helatrobus created all life on Terra as part of an experiment to understand their own development and that the gods of the native folk faith of Selucia were in fact members of the Helatrobus visiting Terra to observe the experiment first hand. Meanwhile the Helatrobusism is vanished and can be found only in old books which tell the readers about a party who tried to change the national believe but lost against the Selucian tradition. Other large religions of Terra, mainly Ahmadism & Yeudism, also have minority representation in the Selucian population. Members of these religions often tend to form close-knit communities, to maintain their religious independence. Ahmadism is mostly present in southern Uleroth and West Shadar with outposts in Korgana in the regions around Auroria and Assedo. On the other side there is the Yeudish community which is spread over the nation. They mostly do not have big communities but are present in the most cities and towns. Culture The Empire's culture is rich in festivities and arts. There are three kinds of Selucian marriage: A more traditional and religious one, a traditional family marriage and a marriage by living together for a minimum of one year. All of these are celebrated with lots of friends and family. If a family member died 6 professional mourners are called, always women, to cry and express how sad and shocked the family is. The body will be paced on a bier for 3 days to offer all family members and friends to say goodby. After this he will be nurned and his ash put in an urne. The daily life is influenced by the weather conditions here in Selucia. The people are sitting in the different cafes and cigar lounges, discuss daily news on the fora (market places) or just make a trip to the beach and relax in the sun or ride a wave. Open minded and warm heartly foreign visitors will soon find themselves involved in daily small talks together with the natives sipping some Ulerothi Whiskey. It is quite normal in Selucia to have foreign communities due to the fact to be a trading and maritime nation. In Assedo and Auroria Hobrazian people build up a large community since centuries and the population census counts around 1.000.000 persons who are of Hobrazian origin. The most of them, ca 73%, are here in the 5th or more generation. A lot of them are involved in trading between Hobrazia and Selucia others founded Hobrazian-Selucian Cultur Centers and wrote some well known lyrics and poems. The Hobrazian Comedian Society in Auroria is known for her great satire and slap-sticks and their programs are always sold out. As a result of the Selucian-Deltarian Conflict, many Deltarian immigrants left their home country to find a better place to live. Their distinctive arts and literature displayed a dark humor and parody about the regime in Deltaria. Most of them today live in East Uleroth and West Shadar with a big community also in Auroria. Around 1.620.000 persons are of Deltarian origin. The Majatran community contains mostly Al'Badarian and Kafuristanian people. They arrived Selucia via the trade routes but they also left Al'Badara as the civil war ruined this nation. Today they are a stronghold in Selucia's maritime trade with Arabian nations. 500.000 persons are of Arabian origin who seem to prefer the Shadar island as their primary living point. Ludi Gladiatorum The Ludi Gladiatorum are one of the biggest games in the Empire. The first game was held in 347 BCE and since then the strict rules haven't changed. It can be bloody and can even lead to death but this doesn't often happen. People cheer the gladiators and a successful fighter can become very rich and very well known, a real hero. Each provincial capital and also most of the bigger towns have an arena for these games. There are special gladiator schools to train the participants before one of them ever sees the arena. While in ancient times prisoners of war were trained to fight in the arena, today this is a voluntary option. It is always a fight between two men, each of whom chooses one of the four fighter 'archetypes' once they begin their training. But it is not easy to gain the merits and reach the overall goal of success. The way to the Colosseum Imperatoris in Auroria is difficult as there is a strict hierarchy to claim the top. You have to become successful and well known to receive an invitation to the next higher level of arena. In the normal way a gladiator starts on the regional level somewhere in the Imperial Provinces. After several successful fights and a good reputation he might get an invitation by a next higher Circus to impress the spectators there. Once if he fights in one of the provincial capitals his reputation is high enough to be able to climb the highest level, the Colosseum Imperatoris. With each higher level the money for a victory increases, and there have been previous instances where victorious gladiators have left the sport with a private means of 2,000,000 SEN and more. The highest victory sum ever payed to a victor was during the Victory Games after Terran War I - 500,000 SEN! (There is a description of the different arenas of Selucia here) Parks and Gardens Selucian citizens have a fine flair for gardens and parks. Not only the upper class likes to have a garden in their backyard but also the normal people who are living in their own houses. It is pretty popular to have odorous and colourful flowers and shade-providing trees or bushes. Families who want to spend a bit more money often have a fountain in the middle of their garden to impress visitors. But this is the private sphere only. In the public the Empire is proud to have not only medium sized gardens for a short work break but also wide parks with arrangements of trees, flowers, fountains and sculptures of Selucian poets, Imperatores and other important Selucians. Some parks are so big you need more then an hour to walk through them to reach the other side. These big parks are often used for festivities and family holiday trips. One of the biggest parks is the Imperial Park. Its arrangement contains lakes, eucalyptuses, colourful flowerbeds, cypresses, marmoreal statues, the gods' pantheon and the Imperators' mausoleum where all Selucian Imperators are buried. Fontains and little resting places are also part of the arrangement. Last but not least the major families also founded some parks over the past centuries so Auroria has a NPMP-memorial-park, a VBS-park, a BSP-park and IPS-park. But these parks founded by the families are nothing in comparison to those parks the families have in their strongholds. Lyrics The Selucian Empire is rich in song lyrics and folk songs dealing with the deep love and pride to Selucia. Of course the Empire has also songs which inspire and encourage the citizens to stand up and fight Selucia's foes. We encourage the interested visitor to read our Lyric Book to get an impression. One of the most traditional songs is "The Guard of Aurine". You may also be interested to listen to the Emperor's Hymn or in one of the other wonderful songs. Another very populare part are the military marches you may also find here. Economy The Selucian Empire is proud to have a strong economy and a wide spectrum of products as well as some important raw materials. The merchant fleet contains 750 ships of all size to transport these goods to our trading partners Terra wide. Though foreign investors are not allowed to have a majority in Selucian companies the Empire is proud to annouce an average growth of 2.8 percent every year. As founder of SOTO and the benefit to be one of its keystones lots of trading passes via the Empire to reach the northern nations. So it is quite normal foreign companies and nations founded trading posts and merchant companies in the Empire. Thou Auroria is the most important keystone the city Assedo plays a major role for the northern trade-routes and sea-lanes. The Selucian Empire gurantees a save and secure sea not only in the national waters but also in those waters which are part of SOTO. For this measure Selucia provides permanent sea and air patrols. The Empire has to import most of the oil thou minor oil fields are present. The gold and silver mines in the mountains are used to pay for imports to produce jewelry and for the money. Coffee and tobacco are one of the major export goods beside marble, sugar cane and wine. Visit also the indices of the Selucian Industries and the Selucian Resource Index Military The Imperial Grand Headquater is the seat of all three branches of the Selucian Military. This includes also the Academia Militaria and the Academia Navalis. This body has a long tradition and is well respected. All important decisions dealing with any kind of military situations and solutions as well as aid programs for foreign coutries are worked out here. Also the civilian merchant fleet has a seat here for better communication in times of need. With 11,000,000,000 SEN the defence budget is well filled. Because of the huge knowledge the best cartographers come from this institution. One of their works you can see in the Selucian Atlas. The Imperial Grand Headquarter replaces the former Summum Praetorium Selucium. Another important headquarter is the Selucian Security Headquarter which is in command over all SS units, SS police units and other Selucian Security units. Category:Nations Category:Selucia Category:Majatra